A Blind Ninja
by Skelo
Summary: Naruto finds the sword of Tosen from Bleach; but the price the sword asks is high. Afterall, what can a blind ninja accomplish? harem paring Naruto/lots of girls lemons
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tōsen was floating, floating in a world of darkness.

Where was he....who was he really... These thought were scattered and slipped away like... grains of sand.

A mask...a plain white mask? But how could he see it? He was blind... wasn't he?

A battle...justice...what was justice?

And a sword...shinigami...?Zanpakutō? It was all so confusing.

What did he live...die (?)...for?

He could sense... something. Something powerful...yet small.

Tōsen's thoughts were coming more quickly to him, some memories returning.

Ichigo's Bankai had...obliterated Aizen. His power was immense. Tōsen had taken the first blow. His mask had being destroyed... And then...nothing. But he could still hear.

Ichigo had put on his new mask, and obliterated Aizen and his Bankai.

"Kaname Tōsen... you have been judged unworthy of heaven and too pure for hell. Your thoughts of justice were your only saving grace. You will be sent to a different dimension... one that longs for a hero of justice. However, the spirit of Suzumushi shall be stripped from your sword; and yours shall take its place. The price you pay for your deeds shall never be enough. Let your heart repent in service to one less fortunate... a child named Uzumaki Naruto."

The powerful presence suddenly appeared, crashing into the sword called Suzumushi.


	2. Prologue II

**Hi guys. sorry for the wait. this is the second prologue in my story. the reason for the delay is both of my computers were stolen (bitching ect.) and along with it an entire holidays almost completed work!!!! I'll try upd8ing fellow artists soon! a million appologies! Oh, and like it says on teh discription, this story will be quite lemony in the future. But then again, so will all my M rated fics.**

For once Naruto wasn't running from a mob on his birthday. An oddity, a blessing, but he had no clue as to why they weren't after him this time. In a few months he would be starting at the ninja academy; on the path to being Hokage.

But currently Naruto was more concerned with the mob, or the lack of one. In his relatively short life he had never been spared a beating on his birthday. So what had changed? It was much more likely that they were waiting at his apartment to ambush him when he got home. So Naruto headed in the opposite direction, deep into the forest of Konoha. But now it was getting cold and dark, and Naruto was without shelter. Thankfully the trees of the forest prevented it from getting too cold and shielded him from most of the wind.

'_Ok Naruto, I'll find some shelter for the night. This is definitely not the first time you've had to spend the night in a dark, creepy forest.' _

Naruto began to panic; after all he was barely five. And being alone in a forest at the age of five was not good for your psyche. So he began to run, he didn't care where he was going, only that he needed to get away. Naruto ran and tripped over something metallic, stubbing his toe on the fall. But he had long since trained himself to not cry. Cry out and more will hear you. Something reflected off the moonlight, piquing Naruto's curiosity. A katana with an extra long handle reflected the moonlight, with a teardrop shaped hilt. It looked very beautiful to Naruto, or as his young mind would say 'Oooh SHINY...' Yes it was very beautiful. Naruto grinned, maybe Lady Luck would smile on him today.

_In heaven. "OOOH Naruto-kun! Don't worry big boy, your Lady's going to give you the ride of your life when you die." Lady Luck was currently naked and masturbating to a life sized statue of an adult Naruto. And the statue was...you know...hard._

Naruto picked up the sword, and with a flash of light its sheath appeared. "GHAAA!"

'**Calm yourself boy.'** A male voice said inside Naruto's head.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto's surprised scream echoed through the night.

"W-who said that?" Naruto began spinning around, trying to pin down the location of the voice.

"**Calm yourself Naruto Uzumaki. My name is Kaname Tōsen."**

"**Calm yourself Naruto Uzumaki. My name is Suzumushi."**

"Who are you**, **and why do you have two names?"

"**Impressive, you heard the name of your Zanpakutō."**

"**Impressive, you heard my name."**

"Ghaa! Stop speaking at once, you're gonna give me a headache."

"**We can't, and you do know you can speak in your mind. That is where we are."**

'_How come you guys spoke in unity that time? The word is unity, right? Am I using the right word?'_

"**It seems that we only differ in what we say about ourselves. You are linked to us through my old blade."**

"**It seems that we only differ in what we say about ourselves. You are linked to us through me."**

'_So, one of you is the sword, this Zanpakutō, and the other is its old wielder?_

"**Yes, now run Naruto Uzumaki. Leave this unjust place and seek out your own justice."**

"But what about ji-san? And where will I go?"

"**Have faith, Naruto Uzumaki. We will show you the way."**

A rip suddenly opened up in the air in front of Naruto, with the swords' consciousness telling him to go in. Naruto listened to his mentors.

'_Will I ever come back home?'_

"**Yes. In ten years from now, you shall return."**

"**We must find the other swords, and keep them until a proper wielder is found."**

"**And we must find the Hōgyoku, the amount of devastation it could cause in the wrong hands would be unimaginable.**


	3. Acquisition

**Hey guys I am back and my exams are over. Just proof reading and correcting this chap before the new one gets posted.**

**Sorry guys for taking so long. This chapter is quite short but definetly is a chapter. I'm putting most of my effort into Fellow Artists. I'll update it soon.**

Naruto frowned as he saw what lay before him. It seemed so…empty. Like you could just, disappear. Unfortunately, Naruto's introspective thoughts were interrupted by the two stooges.

'A desert with white sands, **trapped in eternal night.'**

"Ok, so how long am I going to have to listen to you two in my head? It's **very** annoying." Naruto didn't care that he was speaking out loud, the place was obviously abandoned.

'Not very long; me, being Tōsen, will absorb my zanpakuto spirit and become your true zanpakuto spirit.'

'**And I'll fade away.'**

"So where are we exactly?"

'We are in Hueco Mundo, the world of the Hollows.'

"Ok, so why are we here?"

'To find the Hōgyoku.'

"Which is?"

'**Never mind that; DUCK!'**

Naruto's survival reflexes kicked in as he dived down into the sands. A split second after he moved a scythe spun over his head and buried itself into the sand in front of him. It was close enough that Naruto could reach out and touch the scythe. He saw the wickedly sharp edges of the projectile weapon, right before rolling as another scythe impacted the ground that he was lying on. This one was connected to a purple tail. Naruto looked up and up-

'W-what the hell is that thing?' Naruto asked Tōsen and Suzumushi as he stood up.

'**A hollow! Kill it!'**

'That's the reason we brought you here, Naruto. So you could improve by killing hollows.'

'How the hell do you expect me to kill that thing? It's huge, and has a bladed tail!'

"**Let go of your fear Uzumaki. Stand up, take the blade and slay the hollow!"**

00000000000000000

**10 years later…**

Naruto was walking down the endless blackness of the Garganta whilst engaging in conversation with Tōsen. Tōsen had absorbed the spirit of his Zanpakuto a few years ago and had become Naruto's full time Zanpakuto sprit, absorbing Suzumushi and taking away that annoying double voice. "So tell me again why Aizen wasn't sealed in his zanpakuto like you were?" Naruto was talking out loud as he made his way leisurely through the Garganta; so he had plenty of time to talk with Tōsen. _**'Aizen was bonded to the Hōgyoku far more than his own zanpakuto in the end.'**_

"What! So I've got an evil bastard sealed in my chest?" Naruto poked the middle of his chest where he had sealed the Hōgyoku.

'_**No. The Hōgyoku is not the same as a zanpakuto. It can't be destroyed; ever. It can only jump from one host to another. It has a will of its own and will grant its owner whatever he or she wishes so long as that person has to potential to accomplish such a feat.'**_

"Kami, you almost gave me a heart attack Tōsen. So how do we get this thing to activate?"

'_**Unless you want it to do something specific it will activate itself to heal you. Once you have grown powerful enough and are being pushed to your limits it will begin the bonding process anew."**_

"And how do you know this?"

'_**It told me.'**_

"What about Gin? He was your parner."

'_**He is sealed in his sword. But his sword is in the living world. In your world.'**_

"So what. You were in the living world too."

'_**Not originally. It took your call to bring me your world. I originally was back in Hueco Mundo. I think it was because I had hollow in me. Gin has always been a full Shinigami. So his sword remained in a 'pure' realm.'**_

"Heh, good joke Tōsen. Any idea where he is?"

'_**No. We will have to search for him.'**_

"No matter. Hey, I'm seeing the light at the end of the tunnel!"

'_**You're hopeless.' **_

00000000000000000

Kotetsu and Izumo where once again on gate duty.

"I swear Izumo; the Hokage has got some twisted notions. We are always on gate duty!"

"I agree Kotetsu. Maybe it's because we are both cowards?"

"Shhh! The walls have eyes!" Queue shifty look from Kotetsu.

Suddenly a crack in the air in front of them appeared. It opened with a weird sound; like a record being stopped. Out of it stepped Naruto, but the two Chunin didn't recognize him. The fifteen year old wore a sleeveless white coat over a black hakama. His hands were covered with long black gloves that left his four fingers open to the air. On his face he wore a band-like visor, an orange rope coming from his right shoulder running across his chest to under his left arm. (It's Tōsen's arrancar clothing). The young man held himself with grace and discipline, and obviously was blind. A sword was sheathed on his left side; the handle was as orange as the orange rope he wore.

"Who are you?" Izumo asked, drawing a kunai and getting ready to trigger the silent alarm.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Back in service!"

**Now as for a quick response to a review and a general statement. I won't give anyone grimmjow's or any arrancar's swords. Simply because their nature is half (or in Yammy's case, nine-tenths) of the arrancar's power stored in them. They don't have a spirit inside of them. The only exception is Stark for obvious reasons. That doesn't mean that they won't turn up though. Ichigo's friends developed powers from the Hōgyoku and exposure to Ichigo's spiritual pressure. What if Naruto is aware of this, and unconsciously begins to take on aspects of Aizen's personality. Watch out people, hollowfication experiments are starting again!**


	4. Adaptation

Sarutobi frowned as he saw the new Naruto. _'He doesn't look anything like the old Naruto I remember. And that sword is giving me a very bad feeling, like something walking over my grave. Where did he get that sword?'_

"Is that really you Naruto? Where have you been these last ten years?" Sarutobi spotted the visor over Naruto's face and his face softened. "My dear boy, what happened to your eyes?"

Naruto's smile never faded. "I was training Jiji, training to use this sword. It has made me powerful; no, it has unlocked my own power. But there is a price. Whoever wields this sword must cast their eyes away into darkness, with the only light being the light that drives them. That was the price I paid for this power."

Sarutobi frowned. _'So the sword makes its wielder blind? But what strengths does it give you?'_

"Naruto, what advantages does the sword give you, or awaken within you?" He leant forwards in anticipation of Naruto's answer. He caught Naruto's smirk.

"It turns you into a sensor, allowing you to sense everyone around you. The better I become as a ninja, the better this sense will become. And it's always on; it's how I see Jiji."

'_A sensor-type ninja, interesting. Konoha has many clans and bloodlines that allow us to see far or sense chakra, but not one actual sensor-type ninja.' _Sarutobi realized that Naruto was still talking.

"The blade is sentient if you haven't realized it. It has taught me kendo since that moment it chose me. Since it is a katana, it knows how it should be used. After ten years, I dare say my kenjutsu is flawless."

The Third Hokage nodded before yelling out, "ANBU, bring me Yūgao Uzuki. She may have a potential apprentice."

0000000000000

Naruto made his way to an unused training ground. He didn't really need to blow off some steam. Ten years of killing hollows and he had all he could take of killing. He wouldn't stop killing, even killing to fulfill his goals. But he would never enjoy it. _'Well, maybe rapists and the villagers who abused me. They'll become test subjects for… what was it again Tōsen?'_

"_**Hollowfication; are you sure though? We have never tried hollowfication on living humans. It may be something this world could do without."**_

'_Details, details. Remember that I have no interest in giving power to the weak masses. Your hollowfication went perfectly until you used Resurrección. I understand that at the time you wanted to distance yourself as far as possible from the Shinigami race, but the Resurrección was just stupid. Didn't you realize that by fully hollowfying yourself and staying in control; you would never be able to turn back? Or was that the point?'_

"_**I wasn't of a right mind. Even I at that point I wasn't sure what I was trying to prove. But what does that have to do with your potential hollowfication experiments here?"**_

'_You are proof of the limits of a soul. You went from completely one end of the spectrum to the other. And died. But human souls are dead even. They are right between Shinigami and Hollow, yet possess the potential for both. And we know that the Hōgyoku can affect the living as well as the dead. My hypothesis then is to achieve Bankai. Your soul, however harmed, is still the only dead even, yet powerful, soul remaining. The more I link my soul to yours, the greater my potential becomes. And we don't even know what being a ninja will add to this mix._

"_**Or containing the Kyuubi."**_

'_That too.'_

"_**So your reasons are the same as Aizen's. You wish to find or create an equal. An opponent to push you to your limits."**_

'_No. I want to create a subordinate. These hollowfication experiments are going to be done to make sure that when I find the said person or persons that they won't die in the process. I wish to create a hollow-ninja crossbreed. Not another hollow-shinigami crossbreed.' _

"_**Any likely candidates- DUCK!"**_

Naruto ducked instinctively, dodging a sword swipe that would have taken off his head. His masked assailant was obviously a female, judging from her breathing. But all that paled in comparison with the katana she was wielding. Its handle was long, surprisingly long. It looked like it could hold three of her hands comfortably, rather than just two. Naruto placed his right hand onto Suzumushi and drew it in a flash. He took it in a two-handed grip, pointing down on his right side. He charged at his assailant.

Yūgao gasped at the teenager's speed. _'Shit he's fast!'_ She jumped back and dodged his overhead slash. Naruto's forms seamlessly flowed from one strike into the next. Up, down, left or right, the strength of his blows never wavered, nor did his speed. Suddenly Naruto leapt up into the air. "Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō!" Naruto rotated his sword arm in an anticlockwise position from her perspective. Blades appeared in mid air. After rotating his sword arm again the blades pointed down at her and fired down.

Yūgao performed a quick substitution and appeared on a tree just outside the clearing in the training ground. _'What kind of jutsu was that? Some kind of Kage Katana Jutsu?' _Yūgao watched as Naruto's left hand pointed right at her hiding place. After saying some words out of her hearing range, a medium sized fireball was fired from his left hand. _'Shit!' _Yūgao jumped out of the tree as her hiding spot was vaporized. Naruto dashed at her, forcing her to use her katana to parry his blow. For a few seconds they stood, pressing their blades against each other. "You are quite good Yūgao-sensei. But in pure kenjutsu, I reign supreme.

"I'll keep that in mind," said a voice from behind him, which turned out to be his sensei holding her katana to his throat. The Yūgao in front of him disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'_I let my guard down.'_

"_**Don't become overconfident Naruto. You should have sensed her."**_

'_Hai.'_

"Thank you Sensei for those kind and wise words. I shall endeavor to keep them in mind." Naruto pushed her blade away from his throat and walked out of the training ground. Yūgao smiled.

'_You interest me, Naruto-kun.'_

0000000000000

The next day…

"Ok Naruto, tell me, what do you know about chakra."

"It is made up of two things, Physical and Mental energy. It is produced by the body naturally and using up all your chakra means death. _'Heh, I wonder what happens to me if I die? Round two? Hahahahaha!'_

"Very good Naruto. Many academy tutors will want you to go into even more detail, but that knowledge is all you need in the ninja world. Now, what do you know about chakra control?"

"Nothing Sensei."

Yūgao frowned. It wasn't as if she was surprised, but she at least thought that Naruto had done the leaf sticking exercise. _'Then again, no one knows where he went for all these years. I hope Naruto-kun can run before he can walk.'_ "Very well then Naruto, I will teach you the tree climbing exercise. This exercise will help you control your chakra."

Naruto just nodded silently. Yūgao walked up to a tree before putting her foot onto the tree trunk. Then, seemingly defying the laws of gravity, she began walking up the tree trunk. "The trick is to regulate the flow of your chakra through the soles of your feet. Too much chakra and the bark cracks and throws you off. Too little chakra and you will just fall off. And it is done obviously through the soles of your feet, which is a very hard place to channel chakra through. Got it?"

Naruto nodded and caught a kunai that Yūgao threw at him. He could actually see his sensei, but he could sense and 'see' her chakra as it walked up the tree. And the kunai displaced the air. "Use that to measure your progress. I'm going to get something to eat." With those words Yūgao disappeared into the trees.

**Hey guys happy New Year! Sorry for the delay, but I have graduated from high school, finished final fantasy 13 and am starting final fantasy 8 again. Great stories are out there; check out my recently added fics. Look for the series all by the same guy. They are on the harry potter only section. The lemons and other stuff will come later. Right now, Naruto is feeling his way through the ninja world. I need your guys' he3lp right now with this fic. Should I do the whole Zabuza and Haku thing with Sasuke again and just say that they are two years older than the anime and continue on. Or should this be one year into the three year time skip?**


End file.
